al final de cada vals
by amelie-ru14ku13
Summary: Después de cada vals sus miradas se encuentran y viven las pocas horas de la noche que pueden estar juntos, podrán ocultar su amor del mundo o tendrán que acatar las reglas de la sociedad. El tan solo un simple oficial que no recuerda nada de su pasado y ella una conocida cantante de valses.Que pasado los unirá ...eso lo descubriran cada vez que se separen al alba .
1. Chapter 1

Después de cada vals sus miradas se encuentran y viven las pocas horas de la noche que pueden estar juntos, podrán ocultar su amor del mundo o tendrán que acatar las reglas de la sociedad.

el tan solo un simple oficial que no recuerda nada de su pasado y ella una conocida cantante de valses criollos y tal vez bailarina ,muy mal vista para muchas .

que pasado los unirá … solo ella cree saberlo ….

Hola a todos los que tal vez les guste esta historia .se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba unos valses criollos corta venas .estuve escuchando algunas cuantas horas, hasta que se me vino a la cabeza esta historia.

Espero que no coincida con otra, por que realmente me eh encontrado con historias que realmente ya había pensando….

Bleach le pertenece ah tite kubo, al cual se la tengo jurada por dejar a Byakuya T-T de esa manera -NO TE LO PERDONARE.

Espero que les guste :D…..

**Al final de cada vals**

_Capitulo narrado por ichigo _

Ella era una famosísima cantante y por lo que se veía bailarina también, aunque en esos tiempos no era muy bien visto, para mí era la mejor .el tan solo ver el rostro de felicidad que ponía cada vez que cantaba o salía a bailar, era el mejor regalo después de tanto trabajo .aun recuerdo aquellos seductores ojos que me miraban cada vez que terminaba de cantar el vals.

Tengo memoria de mi vida desde los 12 años, fui encontrado por una mujer de clase alta llamada yuroichi shijoin, para ser de esa clase social, no tenía el comportamiento adecuado y no era muy bien vista ya que vivía sola y tenía amigos y fiestas por doquier .ella me explico que me encontró desmayado en un pueblo llamado karakura, cuando desperté solo sabía cómo me llamaba por lo cual me adopto, pues no encontró a mi familia ni a nadie que me conociera.

Para cuando conocí a aquella cantante tan solo tenía 17 años, era tan solo un simple oficial que junto con renji un amigo de años, resguardábamos a uno de los empresarios más ricos del país, su nombre era kuchiki Byakuya, realmente no sabía nada de su vida solo que su esposa había fallecido y que tenía una hermana a la cual aun no había mostrado en sociedad.

Recuerdo que mi sueño en ese tiempo era convertirme en general de las fuerzas especiales del país , puesto que tenía cierta admiración por mi general, urahara kisuke un "supuestamente" amigo de yuroichi ,ella me había recomendado con él y así termine trabajando a su disposición , aunque con el gran cargo que tenía el general urahara su vida parecía vivirla plenamente y sin ninguna preocupación "claro si nosotros éramos los asnos que trabajábamos día y noche " .sí…, yo realmente quería tener una vida tranquila con un buen trabajo como él ;bueno eso era hasta que la conocí .aun recuerdo cómo fue que llegue a conocerla y lo extraño que fue.

**_kurosaki san ya has terminado tu turno** –me sorprendió realmente, no esperaba encontrarme con él a esas horas.

**_general urahara** –le dije ocultando lo sorprendido que me encontraba. _**acabo de terminar mi turno.**

_**realmente kuchiki Byakuya es un explotador.-**me dijo secarronamente, aun sabiendo que mas explotador era él.

_**si pero no es tan avaro como usted, urahara –san.-**susurre, peroaun recuerdo la mirada matadora que me dio, me había oído.

_**entonces no habrá problemas para que nos acompañes verdad, anda ichigo**.-esa voz sin duda era la de renji.

**_ah…** –fue lo único que puede decir pues ambos me sacaban a rastras con todo y el uniforme. _**suéltenme… ¡**

**_anda kurosaki san, no te resistas, si no tendré que llamar a sado –san a que te lleve cargando –**realmente era extraño, como era que un general este llevando a su subordinado a salir, era todo un caso perdido. Por cierto ni si quiera yo sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos.

_**está bien, pero suéltenme .por cierto….a donde vamos?-**le dije a renji mientras me soltaba de su agarre .

**_pues veras, como las últimas semanas han estado algo pesadas, entre todos los muchachos incluyendo a urahara san; quien tuvo la idea; hemos decidido reunirnos en un el club "las noches"-.** Esto último me lo dijo susurrando, no le pedí explicación pues en parte tenía razón, las últimas semanas habían sido muy pesadas.

_**te olvidas de un detalle abarai –kun.-**dijo con una media sonrisa urahara _** lo mejor será es que nos deleitaremos con la voz de la más conocida cantante de Japón. Sabes de quien te hablo verdad kurosaki –san.**

Todo esto me lo decía como si fuera algo obvio, realmente ni siquiera sabía que existía un bar llamado "las noches "y mucho menos quien era esa famosa cantante. ya en el camino hacia el bar se nos unieron mas compañeros y renji me fue explicando que este bar era exclusivo para políticos como también para comandantes y todo lo que esté relacionado al gobierno, así que no teníamos que preocuparnos por los uniformes que igual seriamos recibidos.

**_oe renji quien esa mujer de la que hablaba urahara san.-**realmente me intrigaba saber por qué la mayoría de los que nos dirigíamos al club se encontraba emocionado.

**_¿que no sabes quién es? , por DIOS en qué mundo vives eh –**realmente ya estaba arto que todo el mundo la conociera menos yo.

_**ya déjate de tonterías y dime-**le dije ya colmado.

**_su nombre es rukia, es la más conocida en todo estos clubs, su voz en tan hermosa como ella, bueno eso dicen.**

**_entonces tu tampoco la conoces.-**ahora si estaba enojado, se atrevía a decirme todo eso aun cuando ni él la conocía.

_**oye pero si sabía de quien hablaba urahara san, aparte como tampoco frecuento estos lugares no la he visto.**

**_no dices que es conocida en todo Japón.**

**_bueno veras kurosaki san, ella es conocida solo por gente de alta clase pues sus shows solo los hace en lugares exclusivos**.-no sabía desde que momento urahara nos había estado escuchando pero ahora realmente sabía la razón por la cual ni renji ni yo la conocíamos.

Todo el camino hasta el club fue de conversación en conversación hasta que llegamos .realmente no pareciera que fuera un lugar tan exclusivo ,puesto que la fachada aparentaba otra cosa ,pero al ingresar estabas en otro mundo .era un inmenso salón con una luz tenue ;realmente la edificación por dentro era una maravilla ,había un gran estrado .muy ocultas se hallaban dos escaleras a cada extremo del salón ,que llevaban a una hermosa terraza .y así me quede yo observando el lugar hasta que la voz de urahara me saco de mis pensamientos.

_**muchachos recuerden que nadie se debe enterar de que estuvimos aquí .la única condición que tiene este club es que todos sus socios guarden discreción.**-se veía muy cerio, con renji y los demás solo asentimos para luego ubicarnos en un lugar correspondiente, pero en ese instante la luces se apagaron por completo, nadie se lo esperaba muchas personas se encontraban igual que nosotros.

Lo único que se podía divisar era el estrado, puesto que un reflector alumbraba tenuemente esa parte hasta que otro reflector con una más incandescente luz alumbro a una mujer de espaldas.

En ese momento lo único que venía a mi cabeza era de que ella debía ser la famosa rukia de la que hablaban .sí; no me equivocaba .ella llevaba un vestido largo color azul noche, este dejaba su espalda toda descubierta ya que tenía un corte en v que caía hasta su cintura, la luz del reflector hacia que aquel vestido brillase dejando ver casi toda su silueta. Cuando volteo realmente que de anonadado ,no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos ,eran realmente bellos entre violetas que por momentos se difuminaban a azules ,realmente hipnotizadores .su rostro era tan blanco y se veía tan fino como la porcelana ,su cabello era color negro que caía onduladamente hasta un poco más abajo que sus hombros ,un mechón de este caía en su rostro y la mitad de todo su cabello lo tenía recogido con una peineta .era realmente bella sin embargo algo me diecia que la conocía de otro lugar.

No sé cuánto tiempo la habré estado observando ,que en una de sus miradas al publico se choco con la mía ,aquellos ojos que rebozaban de alegría fueron inundados de miedo luego de preocupación hasta llegar a verse tristes podía ver lo vidriosos que estaban ,realmente no me explicaba porque a aquel cambio ,al verme .sin embargo así todo no apartaba su mirada de la mía, solo hasta que el anfitrión la llamo por su nombre ,fue cuando ella reacciono y dejo de mirarme para luego retirarse del escenario.

_**Continuara…**_

Bueno en ese tiempo las mujeres no eran muy bien vistas, cuando lograban algo por si solas sin depender de ningún hombre…

_Tendrá rukia que ver algo con el pasado de ichigo…_

Espero que les haya llamado la atención, para hacer la continuación… un review sip ….. Gracias :D


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad, yo que ya la iba a sacar de mis historias, pero ya que quieren la continuación seguiré con muchas esperanzas en que mejore :D …porque recién estoy empezando a escribir _(eso no es justificación para una __pésima__ historia_ ) tú no te metas . Realmente es un fastidioso mi otro yo, pero también es tierno a veces.

Agradezco también a estas admirables lectoras que dejaron sus comentarios y a todas las que le dan un sapin a este fic .

**Tsuki-chann:** gracias por comentar, espero te agrade este y se aclare alguito:)

**Pamela –sama: **qué bueno que te parezca interesante, estoy muy feliz ,gracias por comentar :D.

**Mitsury sorame**: aquí está la continuación, tal vez un poco floja, pero prometo ponerlo más interesante después.

Bleach no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes porque me encantan, pertenecen a tite kubo, con el cual sigo molesta por destrozarme a Byakuya y a kempachi.

**Al final ****de cada vals **

Capitulo II ¿Una nueva oportunidad?

_Capitulo __narrado__ por rukia _

¿Cómo lo conocí? sería la mejor manera de empezar, no pensé amarlo tanto como aun lo amo .la llegada de Ichigo me tomo desprevenida, al igual que su partida. Cuando lo conocí pensé que la vida me había dado una segunda oportunidad ,pero me lo arrebato ,me arrebato el amor por segunda vez ,o eso creo …..mmm …. Han pasado 8 años desde que se fue, no por decisión suya, por lo que me lamento. Recuerdo aun claramente como lo conocí.

Ya casi era media noche aquel día y desde mi camerino podía ver la luna, tan blanca y cálida, cuando la miraba desaparecía toda soledad lo que me pasaba también cuando cantaba.

La música en ese tiempo conformaba casi gran parte de mi vida, ahora son sus recuerdos y parte de ella las que conforman mi mente. Sin el amor de Ichigo y la música no hubiera podido afrontar la tan miserable vida que tuve en ciertos momentos, no hubiera podido afrontar el doloroso pasado que olvide después de conocerlo.

El cantar antes de que lo conociera me llenaba, no por completo, pero me hacia olvidar las penas, me hacia olvidar la muerte de aquella persona que tanto ame en mi pasado .el canto siendo mi joby, también era mi trabajo y me encantaba que a la gente le agradara, porque en esos años antes de que conociera a ichigo a _él, _elamor de mi pasado, también la disfrutaba.

Aunque el trabajo en aquellos tiempos , no lo necesitaba. Mi hermano me había ofrecido de todo, cuando me encontró a los 14 años y se lo agradezco hasta ahora, pero yo quería ser una persona independiente, vivir haciendo lo que me gustara. si aceptaba la vida de mi ni –sama ,estaría atada a mi esposo y aquellos sueños que tanto anhelo, ya que los prometí junto a _él _ ,quedarían en el olvido por tan solo saber que mi marido se sienta bien .¡ESO JAMAS ! yo no sería de nadie, viviría mi vida ,aun tenía 17 años y una carrera en proceso . Sufrí mucho en la vida, y eso me hizo más fuerte.

Tampoco me puedo quejar si eh amado y querido alguna vez, en mi pasado si lo hice, ame mucho a esa persona que su presencia la llevaba cuando cantaba. Pero cuando conocí ah ichigo ame por completo, a él lo llevaba y aun lo llevo en los valses que entono cada y una noche, aquellos que tanto le encantaban .recuerdo que solíamos decirles a aquellas noches _al final de cada vals._

**_Rukia –san ya va ser hora del show –**me dijo Hanataro aquella noche .tan solo le sonreí, el era un muchacho que trabajaba en el club muy educado y tímido por lo que me agradaba.

Aun me encontraba en el camerino , el show empezaría en muy poco .me coloque el vestido junto con un leve maquillaje y lo que nunca me faltaba, aquella peineta que me regalo, la que al verla me recordaba que si tuve algunos momentos felices en el pasado.

Salí rumbo al estrado, todo estaba oscuro por lo que me coloque de espaldas para que el reflector solo alumbrara esta, que a mi parecer estaba muy descubierta aquella noche, pero era el vestido que me había dado mi jefe .como siempre el nerviosismo me invadió, ya llevaba casi un año cantando en ese tiempo y aquella sensación regresaba con cada show.

El reflector se encendió junto con muchos aplausos. Voltee, observe mucha gente que ya frecuentaba el lugar y también a gente nueva .había ido un grupo de muchachos que pertenecían al cuerpo de las fuerzas nacionales, se podían distinguir por sus uniformes; todos ellos me miraban, pero solo una mirada llamo mi atención.

Ahí fue la primera vez que lo vi ,era tan parecido a aquel que fue el causante de los mejores años de mi vida en el pasado tan horrible que tuve , del cual estuve enamorada perdidamente. Alto, de cabello anaranjado, ojos miel, muy penetrantes, guapo; tenía todas las características de" él". Ichigo me hizo sentir muchas emociones ese día, era tan parecido a él, un muchacho que conocí cuando era niña al cual ame mucho.

Mis ojos solo lo miraban, toda conexión con ellos y mi mente se había perdido, solo lo miraban y los suyos les correspondía .mientras en mi cabeza los recuerdos vagaban, desde la primera vez que vi aquel muchacho hasta aquel día que se fue de este mundo .yo recordaba todo lo que había vivido con ese muchacho, mas no su nombre, recordaba perfectamente todos los momentos junto a _él_ y su familia, pero su nombre era desconocido para mi. Podría ser Ichigo, podría ser aquel por el que tanto llore su regreso, sería el, ese muchacho que al serrar los ojos robaba mis pensamientos ¿sería él al que perdí pero ahora reencuentro? .esos pensamientos vagaban en mi mente, tal vez un poco difícil de entender.

**_no** –me dije en susurro a mí misma, mientras mi ojos se cristalizaban por la respuesta _**el ya no está en este mundo** –pensé, ahora en mi surgía el miedo de equivocarme y dejarlo ir por segunda vez _**por segunda vez…** –volví a pensar .yo recordaba claramente que aquel muchacho que amaba había muerto, porque entonces volvería recuperarlo en ese instante .mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que podría derramar en cualquier momento, al agotar las pequeñas esperanzas de su regreso . Yo había estado presente en el momento que _él_ se fue de este mundo, no solo el si no toda su familia, volví a recordar aquel maldito día que había escondido en lo más profundo de mi corazón, aquel día en que recuerdo que todo cambió.

Ya era demasiado, no podía apartar la mirada de el, aunque me causara tanto daño .El no podía ser al que yo ame, simplemente no podía. Sin embrago aun lo miraba, sus ojos notaban preocupación por los míos, reflejaban un ¿Por qué? Aquella pregunta que tanto deseaba encontrar su repuesta yo también .por cada segundo mis penas aumentaban y el pasado regresaba con más fuerza, las lagrimas recorrerían mi rostro muy pronto ,si no fue hasta que el anfitrión me llamo y hui del escenario y de su mirada .

esa noche Ichigo había hecho que los recuerdos que oculte para que no me dañaran salieran todos y me lastimaran por a verlos escondido tanto tiempo .

Corrí hasta salir del local por la parte trasera, entre llantos y sufrimiento. Ahí afuera llore por más de tres horas, por todas las penas que guarde en lo más profundo de mí.

Pude ver que Hanataro vio mi estado eh informo que no podría hacer el show hoy. Ya calmada preferí quedarme sentada afuera para despejar un poco mi mente, era lo mejor por ahora .pero mi calma no duraría mucho.

**_te encuentras bien –**me dijo levemente una voz que me parecía recordarla.

Esa voz, voltee lo más rápido que pude, esa voz era de aquel muchacho que amaba, pensé que era el, pero por el uniforme me di cuenta que era el del club, tenía hasta la misma voz. Ahora estaba frente a mí de cuclillas mirándome con mucha preocupación .mis ojos sin permiso empezaron a llorar .toque su rostro, inconscientemente serré los ojos como recuerdo solía hacerlo con _él _, la sensación fue la misma ,en cuestión de segundos regrese a aquellos días, en el que recuerdo perfectamente que íbamos al rio de pequeños y yo dibujaba su rostro con mis manos ,como lo hacía ahora pero no con ese muchacho ,si no con ichigo .

**_¿eres tú?–**le dije entre sollozos ,en esos momentos la esperanza había regresado _**eres tu …..**-afirme mientras abría mis ojos encontrándome a los suyos con preocupación.

**_no sabes cuánto me gustaría –**me dijo secando mis lagrimas con sus manos **_ya no llores mas ¿sí?**

**_si **-asentí guardándome las lagrimas, junto con la última esperanza de que pudiera ser _el._

_**_**_**Ichigo** –extendió su mano hacia mi _**mucho gusto** –me dedico una sonrisa .hay por primera vez escuche el nombre del que hasta ahora le pertenece mi corazón.

**_Rukia –**le dije .por mi bien tenía que olvidar que se parecía mucho a él, ichigo era otra persona _**el gusto es mío.**

**_ Yo que venía a ver tu show –**se paro levemente, extendiéndome la mano para que lo imitara.

_**disculpa, pero me sentí muy mal –**en cierta parte mentí.

_**creo que tengo que ver algo con eso ¿no?-**me miro mientras levantaba la mano y la colocaba en la nuca. Solo asentí, mas no le di explicación por lo que le desvié la mirada.

_**no te preocupes, si no me lo quieres decir, no me molesta** –me dijo con una actitud divertida**._ dicen que eres una gran cantante, me encantaría escucharte **–eso me daba a entender que vendría mañana _ **estaré esperando con ansias escucharte.**

No es que no quisiera hablar con el, pero su presencia, era como si tuviera a aquel muchacho ahora y me quitaba las palabras ,por lo que no le conteste .sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos parados, en pleno callejón, solo con la luz de la luna mientras nos perdíamos en la mirada del otro.

**_es hermosa** –le oí decir muy bajo.

_¿**que?** –exclame para que me lo dijera.

**_la luna, es tan hermosa al reflejarse en tus ojos **-me pareció ver un sonrojo en su rostro cuando me lo dijo, por lo que reí levemente .

**_gracias**-le dije , cuando note que las luces de fuera del local de pagaban_ **bueno ya es tarde ,no es que no quiera charlar contigo ,pero como trabajas para la fuerzas armadas creo que deben ser muy estrictos con el horario de llegada **–si hubiera sido por mí no lo dejaría ir ,pero era lo mejor ,sabía que él no era el que yo pensaba ,y no podía ilusionarme .

**_es verdad pero entonces déjame dejarte en casa ,es muy tarde para que regreses sola **–me dijo . No sabía que contestarle, no me causaba ningún miedo su presencia, no porque se pareciera a _él_ ,si no el mirarlo te llenaba de seguridad por lo que acepte .ay de mi si tan solo le hubiera dicho que no ,tal vez las demás noches no hubieran sido como las serian desde ahora .

Caminamos, pues mi departamento no quedaba muy lejos .charlamos sobre temas triviales, su carrera y su aspiración. Yo le hable sobre mi adoración a la música, mas no de mi pasado. Cuando llegamos a la calle de mi casa, le dije que vivía sola ,por lo cual se sorprendió ,creo que pensó que tal vez vivía con mi familia ,pero no era así yo la había perdido hace mucho tiempo , mi hermano era la única persona que tenia ,pero no parábamos mucho en contacto ya que ahora era independiente .

**_ espero verte mañana** –me dijo con una sonrisa .se alejo unos pasos lejos de mi _**nos vemos rukia**.-dijo de espaldas levantando una de sus manos _**ya no llores** –le oi gritar ya muy lejos .

**_nos vemos –**fue lo único que dije cuando él se alejo .esa noche no fue como lo había planeado, mi pasado regresó a mí en minutos, conoci a ichigo y negué con todas mis fuerzas que sea él ,al que yo ame .**_espero verte mañana –**susurre para subir a mi departamento y descansar mi mente de esta sorpresiva noche en la que lo conocí.

****OOoOO****

Me levante muy temprano al día siguiente ,realice mis labores en mi departamento ,la mañana se fue volando ,llego la tarde junto con el recuerdo de la noche anterior ,en pocas horas lo vería de nuevo .pero porque pensaba en el ,aunque me negué por completo a que él fuera al que conocí hace mucho tiempo ,eso no significaba que no tendría que pensar en el .me golpe muchas veces la cabeza sobre la mesa y llegue a la conclusión de que mi mente tenía la culpa de pensar en él y no yo ,creo que me golpee muy fuerte la cabeza para llegar a esa conclusión .

Faltaba unas dos horas para la media noche y que empezara mi show. Llegue al club algo tarde, tuve un pequeño accidente en la cocina, al prepararme la cena. 5 minutos antes de que empezara el show recién me vestía ,mientras me peinaba Hanataro me aviso que ya era hora ,cogí mi peineta ,como siempre me la coloque y Salí para dirigirme al estrado ,al igual que la noche anterior todo se encontraba oscuro ,me coloque en medio, agache la cabeza y repose mis manos el micrófono .el vestido de esa noche me encanto, era rojo ,largo y pegado ,a la mitad del muslo caía suelto ,como siempre mis hombros al descubierto.

El reflector se encendió, levante la mirada hacia el público, los aplausos fueron muchos, pero solo uno de ellos, esa noche me importaba, los de Ichigo, quien me miraba con una leve sonrisa.

El sonido de la guitarra empezó junto con una guerra de miradas, ninguno de los apartaba los ojos del otro .como siempre durante la introducción de la canción baje del estrado hasta en medio de la pista de baile, la luz del reflector me seguía, era lo único que alumbraba el salón. El se encontraba parado a unos metros míos en la oscuridad donde una tenue luz apenas lo vislumbraba.

Era hora de cantar, con gestos anime a la gente para que ocupara la pista de baile mucha gente salió a bailar , ahí fue cuando ichigo se acerco y me pidió que bailara con él .

**_ya me tocara cantar ichigo –**le dije avisando que en poco tiempo llegaría mi turno.

**_concédeme estos 5 minutos y nada mas **–me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

**_5 y nada mas** –le dije divertida, mientras nos movíamos con el sonido de la guitarra .

Desde esa noche cada día seria diferente , tal vez era una decisión muy rápida ,pero trataría de olvidar lo malo de mi pasado ,para darle una oportunidad al presente ,tal vez ichigo seria de ahora en adelante un camino muy lindo en recorrer ,una oportunidad o bueno eso pensaba en ese tiempo y creo , que todavía lo pienso ….

_**Continuara…**_

Si llegaron hasta aquí ,les agradezco ,pues este capítulo estuvo un poquitín flojo (enserio piensas que este capítulo estuvo un poquito flojo ,tu historia es floja desde un comienzo ) tú no te metas ,pero en parte tiene razón ,pero espero le den una oportunidad ,les prometo que el próximo (que aun no escribes ) cállate – bueno el próximo será mas interesante ,tratare de actualizar el martes o el miércoles ..tratare también de ponerlo interesante , así que denle una oportunidad con un review si (no te mereces uno ) :p basuraaa ,no sé si será como el otro yo de la mayoría, pero es muy malo ,pero cuando me pongo triste se preocupa por mí .pero así todo ya te dije que no te metas ,despertaras mi lado depre T-T . Mis benditos lados son otro problema.

Solo una cosita mas ,me gustaría incluir una canción en ciertos capítulos , pero si creen que se pondrá pesado leer con una canción me lo dicen que realmente es muy importante ….. Las canciones claro irán con lo que sucede, .no serán muchas canciones, pero espero su opinión…en un review :D

….claro si aun deciden seguir leyéndome después de este capítulo…:(

Con muchas esperanzas de un review me despido …..CUÍDENSE…


	3. Chapter 3

Perdón por la demora ,no saben cuánto lo lamento ,si es que no se han olvidado de este pésimo fic …aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo ,espero les agrade ….

Ante todo agradecer a estos admirables lectores que me regalaron un review ,los adoro y gracias también a los que le dan un sapin …

**lisannette-chan -Ghost iv- lovetamaki1 -joyanegra **arigato ….espero no defraudarlos …

a una cosita más ,le incluí un valsecito "cuando llora mi guitarra " es el nombre de esta canción interpretada por eva ayllon aquí les dejo el link

www.*youtube.*com/*watch? v=bBHIRMKYzEY ; D quiten los asteriscos ,por hay les puse la notita cuando tengan que poner la canción .

**al final de cada vals**

Capitulo III

_Capitulo narrado por Ichigo_ ( no soy muy buena narrando como el –_ni como nadie_ –takeshi cállate ..)

Así fue como la conocí ,luego de acompañarla esa noche me di cuenta que tenia que verla de nuevo ,aunque en ese tiempo no sabia si tendría un futuro con ella ,lo esperaba bastante ,tenia la seguridad de que no podría estar tranquilo sin sus miradas ,aunque recién la había conocido tenia la sensación de que sin ella no podría vivir ,y si , hasta ahora no puedo hacerlo ,llevo 8 años sin verla y aunque mi vida aquí en Perú a sido muy buena conmigo ,su recuerdo aun queda ,su presencia me hace falta y el recordar su voz me roba muchos quebrantos . Aunque por su bien tuve que alejarme, le hice mucho daño, mis promesas quedaron falsas y vacías, cada juramento de amor que le hice se desvaneció con la palabra _adiós _dicha hace ocho años. Pero la ultima promesa que me dije le volvería hacer, aun queda pendiente y muy pronto la cumpliré Rukia .le jure aquella vez que me fui en secreto ,que regresaría como alguien que sea lo suficiente para ella y aunque tal vez ya no me espere la buscare , buscare ese amor que abandone pero que aun perfuma en mi corazón ,aunque sus valses ya no sean para mi ,los escuchare pronto ,aunque el final de cada vals sea para otro, tratare de robarme uno , para así poder martirizarme toda la vida que no podré vivir junto a ella .

Aquella mañana desperté tarde por acompañarla, lo cual no me arrepiento, llege tarde a mi trabajo , Byakuya no me hablo en absoluto por mi tardanza ,pues se entero que mi general me había forzado a ir al club así que continué trabajando normal como parte de su seguridad . Por la tarde fui con Urahara como siempre, el se entero de mi tardanza.

_**Kurosaki –san ¿a donde se fue usted luego del club?**- me dijo detrás de su abanico, el cual se lo habían prohibido por diversas razones, pero el seguía usándolo.

_**directo a mi casa Urahara -san ** -sin interés le conteste _ **¿Por qué?**

_**llegaste tarde a tu trabajo y del club saliste temprano, ¿ te quedaste dormido? seguro ,eso pasa por andar hasta tarde con una joven , Rukia – san no te aceptara ,así que desiste**-me dijo

**_como sabe que acompañe a Rukia ayer** –le dije incrédulo al saber que sabía todo .

**_ así que estuviste con Rukia -san ayer he, estaba en lo correcto ,yo que había pensado que te habías ido a casa ,mira quien lo diría de ti kurosaki –san** –el muy … me lo había hecho soltar solito _**volverás a ir verdad ,bueno ,bueno kurosaki trata de llegar temprano a tu trabajo por que si no su hermano se enojara y también te dejare sin paga** - me dijo antes de retirarse .lo que me quedo en duda en esos momentos fue porque nombro a un hermano ,pero no le tome importancia ,solo quería terminar mi trabajo e ir a verla otra vez .

"_Cuando llora mi guitarra "t_oca ahora en la peña que me encuentro y fue el primer vals que le oí cantar, los valses que tocan aquí en Perú me hacen recordar a ella, este país me ah tratado bien, pero de cierta manera me ha martirizado cada día, pues me hace recordarla cada segundo y darme cuenta lo tonto que fui por haberla dejado, pero también me recuerda que tengo que volver a verla y tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Esa noche luego del trabajo fui al club, me dejaron ingresar por lo que fui la noche anterior con Urahara. las luces se volvieron apagar alertando que comenzaría el show ,el reflector la ilumino con ese vestido rojo muy bello pero no tanto como ella ,levanto la mirada y encontró la mía entre los aplausos ,sonrió junto con el cantar de las cuerdas de la guitarra ,bajo del estrado ,animo a la gente a que se uniera junto con ella al salón de baile.(_stop- discúlpame por interrumpirte ichigo –a el no le preocupa - takeshi le dije a ichigo no a ti ,oye no me saques la lengua ,bueno aquí pongan la canción ,disculpen por la interrupción-play a sigan la cancion por que escribo en los intermedios ;D )_

**_5 minutos** –le pedí cuando me acerque a ella para invitarla a bailar.

**_5 minutos y nada mas** –me contesto mirándome con decisión alo que suponi que había aceptado conocerme mas .con su permiso coloque una mano en su cintura y con la otra tome su mano. La melodía de la guitarra era triste y pensé que esa era la razón de que su mirada se tornara triste de un momento para otro .pero ahora comprendo que no fue así, el mensaje de esa canción la ponía triste al recordar a esa persona con la que me confundió la primera vez y fue esta canción la que cambio su semblante y me hace recordarla a mi esta noche.

**_Ichigo**…-me miro_ **ya es hora de que cante** -y sin decir mas soltó mi agarre y me dio la espalda, justo en el momento en que le iba a dar el alcance su voz inundo el lugar

_Cansada de llamarte, con mi alma destrozada_

_Comprendo que no vienes por que no lo quiere dios-_volteo_-_

_Y al ver que inútilmente –_se movió al son de la música_ -_

_Te envió mis palabras _

_Llorando mi guitarra te dejo oír su voz –_miro al cielo -

_Y al ver que inútilmente, Te envió mis palabras _

_Llorando mi guitarra te dejo oír su voz_

_-_su expresión se torno triste_ -_

_Llora guitarra porque que eres mi voz de dolor-_bajo su mirada_ -_

_Grita tu nombre de nuevo si no te escucho _

_Y dile –_avanzo en medio del público_-_

_Que aun lo quiero, que aun espero que vuelva _

_Que si no viene mi amor no tiene consuelo _

_Que solitaria sin su cariño me muero _

_Guitarra- _volteo y me miro_ - tu que interpretas en tu vibrar mi quebranto _

_Tu que recibes en tu madero mí llanto –_me acerque a ella_ -_

_, llora conmigo si no lo vieras volver…._

Me acerque a ella para retomar el baile ,ninguno cruzo ninguna palabra ,su mirada aun continuaba triste .durante el tiempo que canto note que la canción no iba dedicada para el publico ,si no para alguien mas, alguien que no podía alcanzar y aunque sabia que ya no lo vería le quedaban aun sus recuerdos quienes le hacían recordar el amor a esa persona y aunque no se de quien se trataba y hasta ahora no lo comprendo bien ,el había sido importante en su vida .mientras bailábamos me di cuenta también que el cantar aparte de gustarle era su consuelo y parte también de sus penas ,aquellas que me prometí desde esa noche borrarlas por alegrías .llego el momento de que cantara pero no soltó mi agarre ,por lo que canto mientras bailábamos .

_Llora guitarra por que eres mi voz de dolor-_agacho su rostro_-_

_y grita su nombre de nuevo si no te escucho _

_Y dile _– recostó su cabeza en mi hombro _–que aun lo quiero _

_Que aun espero que vuelva _

_Que si no viene mi amor, mi amor no tiene consuelo_

_Que solitaria sin su cariño me muero – _se separo de mi_ –_

_Guitarra tu que interpretas _

_En tu vibrar mi quebranto –_retrocedió_ -_

_Tu que recibes en tu madero mi llanto,_

_Llora conmigo si no lo vieras _

se alejo aun mirándome_ –_

_Llora conmigo ,si no lo vieras _

_Vol.…-_me dio la espalda_ –ver…._

Los aplausos se escucharon, ni siquiera me importo si nos habían mirado mientras ella cantaba y bailábamos, lo único importante era saber si lo que pensaba acerca de su sufrimiento era cierto y porque sus ojos estuvieron antes tan decididos y cuando empezó a la música cambiaron, acaso alguna decisión cambio en ella.

Las horas trascurrieron en el club, Rukia continuaba cantando mas valses entre tristes y alegres, algunos festejos en los cuales bailaba con el publico, y como ya dije aparte de ser una gran cantante era una gran bailarina, su cuerpo se movía al son de la guitarra y el cajón que quitaban las nostalgias del ambiente pero no de sus ojos ,que lo trataban de ocultar por una falsa mirada alegre.

Termino la hora de la presentación de Rukia, por lo cual ya partiría a su casa . Aunque siendo recién una noche que nos conocíamos ,la espere en el callejón detrás del club ,no sabría si dejaría que la acompañase pues el que lo haiga hecho la noche anterior y haiga bailado esta noche con ella tal vez no significaba nada para ella por lo que ese pensamiento me preocupaba .

oí la puerta abriéndose y voltee de inmediato ,hay estaba ella mirándome algo sorprendida ,tal vez no esperaba que estuviera ay .

**_Ichigo, pensé que ya te habías ido**-me dijo acercándose a mi _**otra vez ya es muy tarde.**

_**no me importa la hora si se trata de acompañarte** –le conteste dándole a entender que la acompañaría retorno a su casa .

**_yo creo que no esta bien ,acepte que me acompañara la noche anterior pero hoy no **– fue algo ruda su respuesta ,tenia la sensación de que ella antes de que empezara el show había estado decidida en darme una oportunidad para entablar una amistad , luego cambio radicalmente mientras cantaba _**así que por favor dejemos lo poco que nos hemos conocido aquí , **_**ya que será mas fácil olvidarte**_–lo ultimo casi lo susurro pero la llegue oír ,fue cuando note que no era por que no estaba interesada en mi ,si no que tenia miedo de entablar algo serio con la persona de cierto parecido físico al que había sido tan importante en su vida.

**_seamos amigos entonces** –le dije extendiéndole mi mano para que aceptara.

**_no te rendirás, ya te dije que dejemos todo como esta ,no quiero tener ninguna relación contigo** –eso si me dolió solo un poco ,pero no me rendiría .

_**entonces tengo una mejor idea, por que mejor no nos convertimos en….**

**_no **

**_pero ni te lo eh dicho, seamos….**

**_unas pobres almas vagantes que caminan por la desolada noche como amigos en secreto al final de cada vals ,hasta que el alba los ilumine y la luz del pobre sol al amanecer borre sus memorias y encuentros y no se recuerden hasta que la noche caiga otra vez ….**-me completo la frase de una manera burlona pero de cierta manera era una buena idea, aunque no sé porque me contesto de esa manera si me había rechazado ase unos instantes .

_**muy bien alma vagante acepto tu invitación** –le dije medio burlón extendiéndole mi mano en forma e aceptar su invitación .

**_pero si yo no lo he invi**-no la deje continuar por que me la lleve arrastras fuera del callejón _**así que esto durara solo hasta el amanecer eh ? ,como pretendes llegar temprano a tu trabajo ,además ni me conoces **

**_te estoy conociendo y asumiré la consecuencias de mis actos** –le conteste después de soltarla , sin darme cuenta que ella había desaparecido .

**_nos vemos** –me grito mientras corría a toda prisa. La seguí ,si que era muy rápida y ágil, la seguí hasta que llegamos a una pequeña feria en un parque ,ya iba a cerrar .cuando me acerque a ella note que no despejaba la vista de uno de los juegos que habían.

**_pensé que nunca pararías –** me preocupe cuando no me contesto por lo que me pare frente a ella. "_chappy" _ la oí susurrar mientras miraba a un horrible conejo gigante como premio. Esa fue la primera vez que entable rivalidad con ese horrible conejo, ni siquiera quiero pensarlo.

**_dame el arma** –le dijo al dueño del juego ,ni siquiera había notado que estaba hay .ni bien agarro el arma, de juguete claro ,disparo ….

**_tres intentos, tres disparos muy fallidos, realmente eres mala para esto –**le quite el juguete de sus manos .

**_Ichigo que haces aquí**-me dijo cuando noto mi presencia, no le hice caso pues como dijo no la conocía, acataría su decisión .

_**Bueno señorita perdió, será mañana** –vi su cara de desilusión cuando le dijo el dueño esto, es que a su edad le gustaban esas cosas ,bueno aun le deben llamar la atención

_**que, no, no espere le pagare solo quiero al chappy**

**_mi turno** –le dije al dueño quien con mucha duda me dio el arma ,recuerdo que en la primera le di a esa cosa que no se que era .lo importante era que había conseguido a ese odioso conejo ,recuerdo que los ojos de rukia se iluminaron cuando me acerque a ella .

**_gracias Ichigo –**la oi decir cuando pase por su lado .

**_¿quién eres tú?** –le dije con extrañeza, ella misma me dijo que no quería tener algún tipo de relación conmigo por lo que no la conocía.

**_ ¿quien soy? , como que quien soy** –me contesto indignada mirándome fijamente a los ojos .

**_pero si no te conozco** –le volví a recriminar nervioso por su mirada índigo, lo único que me quedo fue evadir su mirada .

_**sabes, te pagare por ese chappy lo que tu quieras –**me grito mientras me alejaba de ella

**_tu compañía esta noche seria un buen pago** –le conteste aprovechando que así tendría más tiempo para estar con ella y tener una excusa para verla mañana ,pero ella tomo mis palabras con otro significado

**_no ,no Rukia yo no quise decir que tu tendrías que pagarme de la manera que piensas ,solo quería estar un poco mas contigo .**

luego de unos instantes de mirarme desconfiadamente me contesto_ **lo se** –dijo apagadamente **_pero como ya te dije ,seria mejor dejar esto así ,yo no puedo olvidar mi pasado ,yo no lo puedo olvidar ,aunque pensé esta mañana que lo haría ,el cantar esa canción me hizo dar cuenta que aun lo tengo presente** –hablo nostálgicamente mientras se acerco a mi _**si yo acepto que nos conozcamos solo te hare daño .**

**_solo deja que esta alma vagante borre esas penas de ti para que luego desaparezca **– no me importaba si solo tendríamos que vernos por las noches ,me conformaría solo con su presencia pero trataría de que olvide ese pasado ,solo me conformaría con verla sonreír y aun así ella tal vez no corresponda mis sentimientos habría cumplido con mi palabra de verla feliz .

**_ninguno preguntara por la vida del otro a menos que se lo permita ,solo nos estaremos conociendo ,todo esto acabara cuando la noche termine y empiece la mañana en la cual olvidaremos todo ,nadie sabrá que nos conocemos –**me dijo como correspondiendo a mi invitación.

_**bueno tampoco es que te quisiera presentar o saber tu pasado y quiera estar contigo todo el día** –le quise bromear ,pero note que se lo había tomado enserio _ **lo que quiero es borrar todo lo que te haga daño ,no quiero verte triste y no sabes cuánto quisiera que cuando logre eso tus sonrisas sean solo para mi .**

Luego de nuestra conversación la deje en su departamento como la noche anterior, había aceptado que empezaríamos a conocernos pero sin que nadie se entere ,con eso podría mantenerme tranquilo y aunque no me contara de su pasado trataría de quitarle esa tristeza con cualquier medio y aunque llegara el momento en que nos separáramos por alguna razón ,solo quería dejarla con una sonrisa en los labios.

Como quisiera que eso hubiera sido así cuando me fui …

_**Continuara… **_

Ahora si discúlpenme, yo no quise demorarme tanto ,la culpa lo tiene mi computadora que dejo de existir por algunas semanas ,tuvimos que formatearla por lo que perdí muchas cosas …ayer la acabo de arreglar a la pobre T-T perdonn…no saben cuánto quisiera disculparme más pero tengo 10 minutos para bañarme ,vestirme e irme al colegio …agradezco a todos aquellos que hayan leído este capítulo y no se hayan olvidado de él .

Si les gusto me regalan un review siiii y sino pues…no se reclámenme mediante un review :D ,mentira solo si les llamo la atención ,espero les haiga gustado ..tratare de actualizar pronto algún consejito soy toda oídos cuídense ….

SI ALGUIEN ME DESEA INSPIRACION SERA MUY ACEPTADA POR QUE SIEMPRE HACE FALTA …CHAUU –_ ya lárgate al colegio …-_snif nos vemos snif …

P.D :espero que lo de poner música al fic haiga salido bien …


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA… se queme demore demasiado pero afronto una grave crisis y la inspiración me abandono al igual que en mi otro fic…

Espero que les agrade este capítulo…

Gracias a : **ichi-kia-chan**:gracia por tomarte el tiempo de leer el fic ,espero te guste este capitulo . **lovetamaki1****: **gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic ,no sabes cuanto espero príncipe de la noche XD

Bleach le pertenece a TiteKubo...Que nos ha prometido IchiRuki oficial…

**Al final de aquel vals**

**Capitulo IV**

_Capitulo narrado por Rukia._

Aquella noche aceptamos conocernos con la simple y martirizante condición de no indagar sobre la vida de cada uno, condición que se respetó todas las noches desde la anterior. Siempre asistía todas los días a la peña luego del trabajo y sin falta ,en pequeñas ocasiones bailábamos y sí que se movía para ser hombre ,y otras con pequeñas miradas nos entendíamos misteriosamente .cada día que pasaba la inseguridad en mí se agotaba ,según las noches que salíamos a caminar y charlar de temas triviales nos conocíamos más pues logre descubrir muchos gustos de él como que le gustaba el chocolate y la guitarra como también su cumpleaños y que su nombre significaba fresa y a la vez protector ,por más tiempo que pasaba con el antes que el alba nos separase una profunda amistad que no la veía venir se formó entre nosotros ,un fuerte lazo que luego en un día similar a este, se volvería en amor oquizá siempre lo fue solo que tuvimos miedo a que todo se arruinase.

Durante tres meses la noche fue testigo de la amistad que se formaba entre nosotros como también algunas personas que no les bastaba molestarme cada día. A altas horas de la noche visitábamosparques, ferias o algún bar pero la noche tiene final y nuestros encuentros se acababan al amanecer, comoprometimos, cuando los primeros rayos del débil sol por la mañana nos irradien, olvidaríamos todo hasta que luego llegue nuevamente la noche.

Desde las salidas con él, aquellos sueños que solían invadirme por las noches cesaron repentinamente por pequeñas sonrisas que me salían antes de dormir al recordar nuestras pláticas, una parte de mi cambio. Los meses franqueaban y me sentía máslibre, me sentía segura y fuerte,sí que su compañía era tan grata en esos momentos pero no sécuándo ya no solo necesite su compañía ,no sécuándo sentí que faltaba algo más que una mirada o una sonrisa y palabras .

23 de setiembre, la primavera se adueñaba de ese mes al igual que la cama de micuerpo, por fin conseguí ese merecido descanso después de unas semanas agotadoras. La noche anterior al igual que todas Ichigo me había dejado en el apartamento, no entiendo cómo podía levantarse temprano todos los días para ir al cuartel pero lo lograba.

Entre en la ducha para despertarme completamente pero el timbre del apartamento sonó ,tuve que salir corriendo con la toalla pues no cesaba de sonar ,no pensé que fuera Ichigo si debería estar trabajando pero ahí estaba algo agitado y acalorado por lo que había corrido supongo , sin decir nada lo deje pasar pues él ya había entrado algunas noches , no para nada pervertido testifico , lo notaba algo extraño parecía estar sonrojado pero no le encontraba razón si era por lo que estaba en toalla …éramos amigos no ? , aunque no era nada respetuoso en ese tiempo pero le tenía tanta confianza que no me importo.

_¿estas sonrojado porque estoy solo con la toalla? –le pregunte algo burlona ante su mirada a lo que me contesto el muy… _ no creas que eres la primera ¿o sí? –se hecho en el sillón.

Si, nuestra manera de trato cambio desde que nos convertimos en amigos, su cordialidad y gentileza se vio algo distorsionada cuando yo tambiéndemostré mi verdadera actitud, como cuando conoces a alguien nuevo y cuando lo tratas más haces lo que nuca pensastehacer, lo inimaginable .

Solo me di media vuelta y me fui,lo que dijo me enfado tanto que solo quería darle un buen golpe pero no era de señoritas así que me voltee a verlo y propinarle una buena patada pero cuando lo hice me encontré con la cara más roja que había podido ver, la preocupación me inundo al verlo de ese color que solo corrí hacia a él, no encontraba razón, primero pensé que se había atragantado con alguna cosa pues no me hablaba ni decía nada.

_ ¡ICHIGO!-grite cerca de su oído, fue cuando me miro y no dejo de hacerlo .No sabía que hacer o decir, primero había pensado en cargarlo del sofá y bajarlo a cuestas pero era algo muy difícil y segundo bajar a la recepción a pedir una ambulancia aunque creo que hubiera sido exagerado. Aun peor élseguía mirándome de una manera extraña que me ponía nerviosa y así fue hasta que sentimos que alguien abría la puerta.

_Rukia-san aquí está el desayuno que me pedís… -dijo el muchacho de recepción, al que hace poco le había pedido el desayuno pero al vernos así no quiero imaginar que habría pensado pues solo se lamentó y cerró la puerta tan rápido e inesperadamente como vino. Y como no correr al vernos así si inexplicablemente Ichigo había cambiado de poción conmigo, ahora yo me encontraba echada en el sillón y el sobre mí y lo peor que yo estaba semidesnuda, solo con la toalla y no quiero admitirlo pero parecía que estábamos por,por… mejor lo dejo allí .Con toda la fuerza que tuve empuje a Ichigo lo máslejos de mí y le pedíexplicación.

_ era necesario…- me contesto esquivado los cojines que le lanzaba _si no hubiera visto tu…

_ ¡MI…!-grite enfurecida mientras aprovechaba en tirarle un cojín en toda la cara.

_tu… melocotón –susurro todo ruborizado al igual que yo al notar que todo el tiempo desde que llego solo me había cubierto la parte de adelante y toda la de atrás estaba descubierta.

_po...po...Porque no me dijiste cuando llegaste –entre nerviosismo, vergüenza y rabia pregunte a lo que se limitó a contestarme lacónicamente _ no se …

No se…, ya sea yo o alguien más que conteste con esta palabra me hace recordar este momento del cual solo hui a mi habitación.

Luego de ese vergonzoso incidente por la mañana del cual no dijimos palabra alguna después ,Ichigo me conto que hoy al igual que yo le habían dado descanso así que aprovecho en venir y ver si podíamos salir .me sorprendí cuando me lo propuso pues solo saldríamos cada noche al final de cada vals sin embargo acepte ,no sépor qué sentí un mal presentimiento ante esto pero el tiempo diría porque lo hice , ya ahora que lo pienso cambio todo y si tan solo no hubiera sucedido no estaríamos así ,aunque lo poco que duro fue inolvidable . Me puse un simple vestido y la peineta que sin falta llevaba.

Salimos y curiosamente recorrimos todo aquellos lugares que transcurríamos por lanoche, todo era másclaro, susonrisa, surostro, susmiradas, hasta sus palabras parecían tener más felicidad que en las noches de seguro porque ahora ya no nos veíamos limitados por el amanecer.

Cuando habíamos acabado de recorrer todo esos aquellos lugares quisimos siquiera poder bailar un vals completo que desde que nos conocimos no pudimos hacerlo. "Sereitei" era el nombre de esta peña que al igual que "las noches" era exclusiva solo para personas importantes por no decir más.

_ no es por nada pero no podremos entrar ahí Rukia- me dijo en la entrada de la peña, algo inseguro ._es solo para gente exclusiva y sabes muy bien que soy un simple oficial.- agrego mientras trataba de irse de ahí.

_pues nada es imposible para Kuchiki Rukia – le conteste presumiéndome aunque ahora me arrepiento, le había dado un punto clave sobre mi vida,"Kuchiki" el apellido más sonado por todo Japón lo tenía una simple cantante de la cual jamás Ichigo imagino que conocería. Solo me quede mirándolo, mirando esa mirada de confusión que me brindaba el en ese momento, no sabía que decirle de seguro el conocería a mi hermano y el a Ichigo, aquel pequeño descuido ocasiono muchas cosas ese día y abrió caminos para que nuestras vidas se unieran y nuestros lazos se reforzaran.

Al parecer el comprendió lo que había hecho y lo que estaba pensando._ no tienes que decirme nada Rukia, ya me has dicho mucho ahora. –me dedico una sonrisa que me quito una a mí para luego irnos del bar y olvidarnos de ese asunto.

_ ¿qué hacemos ahora? –le pregunte _ya hemos ido a todos los lugares que vistamos por la noches.

_hay un lugar que quiero que conozcas –me dijo tomándome de la mano y con una sonrisa.

Llegamos a un lugar que sabía perfectamente cuál era, la residencia Shijoin, donde vivía la mujer más admirable para mí ,Yuroichi Shijoin la persona que en un encuentro repentino me dio las esperanzas de seguir mis sueños aun sin importar lo que dijeran los demás .De todas la mujeres que había conocido ella tenía ese aire de superación que le faltaba a todas y que yo estaba logrando conseguir .vivía sola ,había logrado producir una gran fortuna con sus propios medios sin necesidad de un esposo y sobre todo tenía la toda la libertad del mundo ,sin nadie que la detuviera pero ahora ¿Por qué Ichigo me había llevado ahí? . Ahora deduzco que el tonto se había sentido de cierta manera culpable de que yo delatara esa clave de mi vida así que quiso mostrarme la suya .le pregunte que hacíamos ahí ._quiero que conozcas parte de mi –me contesto.

_dijimos que no era necesario esto, prometimos que nadie sabría nada de la vida del otro –le afirme recordándole la promesa que habíamos hecho esa noche.

_tu rompiste esa promesa primero –me contesto divertidoacercándosea mi produciéndome un nerviosismo que no lograba controlar _aparte tú me has mostrado donde vives, yoaúnno.

_y no te da vergüenza decirme que aun vives con tus padres mientras que yo vivo sola –le enfrente tratando que el dejara esa idea de mostrarme su vida.

_tengo muchos motivos por los que vivo ahí ,sé que Yuroichi puede llevarse sola pero no podría dejarla después de que ella me ofreció una vida luego de perder amis padres de los que no recuerdo nada en absoluto –me contesto algo desafiante pero a la vez triste .

_no puedo Ichigo, no puedo involucrarme en tu vida y ni tú en la mía eso prometimos y tenemos que cumplirlo –no dejaría que el descubra más de mí y lo hacía por él, sabía que si mi hermano se llegaba a enterar de él tomaría los medios necesario para alejarlo y no queríaeso, no quería perderlo, se había vuelto muy importante en mi vida y no soportaría que me arrebaten lo que amo por segunda vez.

_Rukia –me dijo acercándose para hablarme al oído _a lo que sea que le tengas miedo no nos separa – sentí decisión en sus palabras _recuerda que somos amigos y estamos ahí el uno para el otro ,si quieres que las cosas se queden así como están ,se quedaran así pero te prometo que si aceptas conocerme aún mas no habrá nada que nos detenga .- nunca antes me había dolido tanto que me llamen amiga o que afirmara nuestra amistad porque pensé que eso era lo que nos unía hasta el momento pero no fue así ,cuando fue que me había enamorado de él .Ahora las cosas eran más difíciles , nunca desconfié de sus promesas y cuanto me hubiera gustado aceptarla pero había algo que nos detendría como la mañana deteníanuestros encuentros ,mi hermano nos atajaría y ¿si solo él no se enterase? . Era imposible, de seguro ya sabía que salía con el pero habría descartado importancia al ver que no influíamos en la vida del otro.

_discúlpame –le dije tratando de retener unas lágrimas que salieron sin control ._yo no quería que esto crezcamás, sabesquién es mi hermano ahora y de seguro sabes de que es capaz el –se lo tenía que advertir.

_ no llores por favorRukia ,se perfectamente quienes tu hermano incluso trabajo para el – me dijo secándome las lágrimascon sus manos _ pero no me importa en absoluto lo que haga porque yo lucharía por ti ,desde que te vi sentí que no podría alejarme de ti por eso te pedí salir cada noche , por esoahora te pido que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte todo lo que soy capaz de hacer para que estés a mi lado – sus palabras sonaban sinceras y hasta ahora no dudo de ello , en sus ojos podía ver esa decisión que en instantes me transmitió , me avergoncé de la manera que había actuado al darme cuenta que ante el deje salir mi miedo ,mi inseguridad que ante el , aquel escudo de fuerza que había creado se había desvanecido completamente dejando ver a aquella muchacha de 17 años temerosa por lo que le pudiera deparar la vida .

_te molesta que haigavisto lo frágil que eres verdad Rukia –me pregunto leyéndome los pensamientos, nopodía entender como era capaz de saber lo que pensaba.

_ eso no te incube – le conteste caprichosa a lo que él solo rio y me abrazo ,ante el como ya dije volvía a ser una muchacha de 17 años que se avergonzaba por su sonrisas o por gestos como esos ,indescriptiblemente esa noche había cambiado tanto primeramente porque en la mañana yo pensaba que lo que nos unía era amistad y una hora atrás había descubierto que era amor y segundo que antes no me avergonzaba por nada de lo que hiciera y ahora me sonrojaba hasta solo con verlo .

Continuamos el camino de regreso a casa, era de noche y las luces de la ciudad nos regocijaban en su tumulto .No habíamos dicho nada desde que regresamos de la residencia Shijoin, el aburrimiento no era parte de ese momento, a mi parecer ambos disfrutábamos con nuestra simple compañía.

_la primera vez que te vi logre confundirte con alguien Ichigo.

_lo re cuerdo perfectamente, aqueldíadescubrí lo frágil que eras por dentro –me contesto burlón cosa que no me gustaba pero lo dejaba pasar .

_esa vez te confundí con un amigo de infancia ,hace 11 años atrás cuando tenía 6 ,viví abandonada en el Rukongai –dije cabizbaja recordando esos tiempos de dolor .

_no es necesario que me digas esto – tomo mi mano y me miro.

_no que me protegerías de todo –le dije seria al no darse cuenta de lo que quería transmitirle _ Baka .

Note su mirada confundida por unos minutos luego una sonrisa de satisfacción._ claro.- solo dijo para seguir caminando. Alparecer había comprendido que había consentido conocerlo aúnmás, había abierto ante el toda mi confianza y estaba dispuesta a decirle todo sobre mi y escuchar todo sobre él.

_ tengo memoria desde los 6 años ,el Rukongai era el peor lugar para vivir pero logre sobrevivir ,en ese tiempo mi piel no era tan suave como ahora ,mis uñas , mis labios ,mi cabello ,mis esperanzas eran parecidas a las de una persona a quien ya la habíandesahuciado de vivir ,no era absolutamente nada de cómo lo soy ahora –comencé a si a contar el principio de mi niñez ,podía notar que su mirada era triste mientras me escuchaba ._ estuve así hasta los 8 años cuando conocí a aquella persona con la que te confundí aquel día fuera de la peña ,nos encontramos en el rio ,el volaba su cometa y yo lo contemplaba todos los días desde muy lejos ,queriendo ya volar por los cielos al igual que su blanco juguete volador ,quería que el eterno me acoja en su reino de una vez para dejar de vivir en este mundo tan sucio –mis voz se quebrantó pero llevaba rabia en ella mientras recordaba cada cosa que viví en ese lugar , todas la veces que pudieron lastimarme los demás y quisieron aprovecharse de mí ,Ichigo ignoraba esto de mi vida y hasta ahora puedo suponer el dolor que le causaría y más que él se culparía de todo como siempre .

_sé que no puedo comprender tu dolor –me susurro estrujando más fuerte mi mano sin lastimarme _ y sé que jamáspodré hacerlo pero te prometo no hacerte sufrir de esa manera hasta cuando yo pueda – sus palabras me llenaron de calma, sé que si no hubiera estado a mi lado mientras recordaba todo hubiera caído en una grave depresión de la que no podría salir en mucho tiempo .

_ el me ofreció su ayuda al conocerme ,cada día por las tardes venia al rio a jugar conmigo , ignoraba que yo no tuviera familia y que viviera en las calles ,cuando se enteró un año después me llevo donde su familia ,ellos me recibieron con una sonrisa ,sus padres y sus doshermanas eran tan buenas como el ,me recibieron como una hija más sin saber que me había enamorado de su hijo –le sonreí pues podía recordar perfectamente cada día con su familia ,todo el amor y solidaridad que me brindaron .

_ cuando eres muy niño no sabes nada del amor para mí que confundiste el cariño con amor – recalco algo enojado mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

_ Celoso de un niño – dije sin poder evitar una risita, como era posible que un joven como él se enojara por un amor de mi niñez, quizá cuando nos conocimos se lo habría podido aceptar pues aun amaba a ese muchacho pero ahora era un querer lo que sentía por el pues el amor había sido tomado por otra persona, el tonto que se encontraba a mi ladosonrojado.

_con ellos viví alegremente durante seis años, ese muchacho… - no pude continuar ya que Ichigo me había dicho por qué no lo llamaba por su nombre a lo que conteste que no lo recordaba, era lo único que olvide de todo ese tiempo. _ Él y yo compartíamos todo el díajuntos, hablando sobre nuestras ambiciones o saliendo a cualquier parque por ahí , le cantaba todo tipo de valses .- no pude evitar ponerme triste al saber lo que continuaba._ un 14 de enero en el que cumplí 14 años, me dijo antes de que saliera de casa que tenía que decirme algo muy importante por lo que tenía que regresar temprano ,me entrego una nota y me advirtió que la leyera antes de entrar a la casa cuando regresara . Solo le sonreí y me fui a mi antigua guarida en el Rukongai,allí jure que sería una gran cantante y que le diría cuanto lo amaba , hoy por mi cumpleaños . – una de las malditas lagrimas que escapan sinrazón se presentó en ese momento, un nudo se había formado en mi garganta impidiéndome continuar.

_ No tienes porquedecirme mas – hablo dándome una tierna mirada, aunqueélsabía que era obstinada y que si ya había empezadotenía que terminar.

_Ichigo – la lluvia se aproxima mejor apurémonos en llegar –me interrumpió mientras yo miraba como las nubes oscuras ocupaban todo el cielo y las primeras lagrimas caían a la tierra, como hubiera deseado que una lluvia de tal magnitud borrara todas mis penas pero ya era imposible, nopuedes cambiar el pasado con deseos pero sicambiar el presente con decisiones, ¿acaso si desidia aceptar que Ichigo entrara en mi vida logaría olvidar mi pasado? .

_ nos vamos – me despertó de repente, estábamos yatodos empapados y lo mejor era llegar pronto. Sin preguntarme o avisarme me cargo en sus brazos como lo hacían los recién casados y empezó a correr hasta el apartamento. Solo miraba su rostro en el cual una contagiosa sonrisa habitaba, no le grite ni lo golpee, más la gente nos miraba como locos, alguna señoras estaban sorprendidas, según ellas por la mala actitud de los jóvenes, ahora estaba más contenta de que Ichigo haya tomado la decisión de cargarme hasta casa y así llenarle la boca a esa gente envidiosa.

Hubiera sido bueno si tan solo faltaran unas cuadras para llegar pero restaba medio camino aun, Ichigo no se cansaba y no perdía la sonrisa sin embargo yo no me sentía feliz, el recuerdo de lo que ocurrió ese día me embargaba por completo hasta que llegamos al apartamento. Entramos y le ofrecí unas frazadas para que no se resfriara, la lluvia había empeorado hasta convertirse en una pequeña pero importante tormenta. Le dije que se podía quedar pues la luz eléctrica se había cortado y toda la ciudad se encontraba oscura era muy peligroso salir ahora. Nos encontrábamos en la sala, el en el sofá y yo junto a las mamparas que dejaban ver la oscura ciudad.

_ya se había hecho de tarde así que decidí regresar a casa , de seguro ya estaban preocupados – continúe con el relato ,Ichigo me llamo para que parara pero ice caso omiso a sus palabras ._ en mimano estrujaba fuertemente el papel que me dio esperando llegar fervientementeasí que empecé a correr ,la felicidad me embargaba mientras me iba acercando .- otra vez mi voz se quebrantaba y estrujaba mis brazos para poder mantenerme firme ._ el único hogar que había tenido hasta ahora , el único sitio en donde había recibido tanto cariño era inundado por las llamas y los gritos de dolor que profesaban mi familia por dentro – la lagrimas salieron sin control ,ya no tenía ni ganas de detenerlas _ podíaoír y reconocer cada llanto de su familia , quise internarme en la casa pero la gente de alrededor que ya había perdido las esperanzas me detuvo quitándome también a mí las pocas esperanzas que tenía de salvarlos – sentía un gran golpe en el pecho y su dolor no se cesaba ,la respiración se me entrecortaba mientras seguía relatando _ aqueldíaperdí frente a mis ojos a aquellas personas que no merecían morir ,una parte de mí se fue con ellos mientras cantaba los valses que tanto les gustaba. El incendio paro ,no me fui de ahí hasta que apagaron todo ya no tenía ni lagrimas ni voz para desahogar todo ese dolor ,note en mi manoaquel pequeño papel que me había dado " _nunca te rindas Rukia ,hoy cumples catorce y me gustaría pasarlo a tu lado siendo mas que tu amigo de infancia ,quisiera pasarlo siendo aquella persona que nunca te dejaría sola ,que no te haría llorar ,siendo esa persona que al igualque yo te ama " –_repetí perfectamente cada palabra ,esaspalabras que me hicieron morir por un momentoaquel día ,que me llevaban a tomar tantas decisiones ,quería estar asu lado pero mi vida me ataba a este mundo sucio de nuevo._ corrí aquel día como nunca antes, quería olvidar todo lo que viví conellos asíseríamás fácil sobrevivir en este mundo – no sabíacómo se encontraba Ichigo, ni lo que estabapensando, solo hablaba y no paraba a mi parecer ya había dicho demasiado pero dicen que para desahogarse no hay un demasiado. _ Unos meses después… - tenía que continuar y acabar con esto pero no pude pues no se en que momento Ichigo me había tomado de la muñeca y me atrajo contra si para darme un beso del cual no me sorprendí mas correspondí rápidamente. Aquella noche en su abrazo y ese beso perdí la noción, perdí las penas, nostalgia y dolor que me causo contar todo mi pasado, me importo poco mi hermano y toda aquello que nos podría hacer .porfiaríamos en nuestro amor aun así las cosas se pongan graves, había decidido al igual que el por ese beso, que no nos dejaríamos vencer y que la igual que a su promesa juntos nada nos detendría.

Dicen -1- _"Es amor fuerza tan fuerte que fuerza toda razón; una fuerza de tal suerte, que todo seso convierte en su fuerza y afición; una porfía forzosa que no se puede vencer, cuya fuerza porfiosa hacemos más poderosa queriéndonos defender "_si dicen que este es el amor , ese día y esa noche lo comprobéentre sus brazos y sus besos que forzaron a mi razón perderse , en sus palabras y sus miradas decidían que lucharía por este amor que seríamás grande al quererlo defender …

_**Continuara…**_

-1- _"Es amor fuerza tan fuerte que fuerza toda razón; una fuerza de tal suerte, que todo seso convierte en su fuerza y afición; una porfía forzosa que no se puede vencer, cuya fuerza porfiosa hacemos más poderosa queriéndonos defender "._Este es un verso del poema _"diciendo que cosa es amor "revisando_ uno de los libros de mi tío lo encontré pues porque yo de leer libros no soy y me atrevo a escribir_._

Si llegaron hasta aquí agradezco mucho a los que le dieron una oportunidad y lamento haberme demorado tanto y espero no haber cambiado el rumbo de la historia con un poco de PeachBerry ,es que quería escribir algo sobre el XD …

No sé yo si por ahí alguno quisiera pues no sé, si quisieran sin incomodarlos claro si esta deacurdo en dejar no sé un REVIEW :3...si...anda ….

Nos vemos


End file.
